


July 2005 - Coda

by helsinkibaby



Series: The Pieces of my Life [19]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ellie meets Grissom</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 2005 - Coda

“Hello.”

The word isn’t as much a greeting as a question, uttered in a lilting cadence, and Ellie hears the unspoken “Who are you and what are you doing here?” loud and clear. The speaker is an older man, lips pursed in curiosity and not a little annoyance, brows knit in a frown at discovering her here where she’s fairly sure she shouldn’t be, certainly not unsupervised at any rate. Usually, this is the kind of scenario that would have her stuttering and stammering, cheeks blushing red, but today, she just smiles, extends her hand in greeting, because she’s fairly sure she already knows who this is.

“Dr Grissom I presume?”

She’s heard that line a thousand times since she graduated from medical school; she’s always wanted to use it on someone else, and it makes the man’s eyes flare in momentary surprise.

“You know who I am,” is all he says, and she fancies that there’s an interested smile hovering underneath the mask-like surface. Again, there’s a question unspoken, and again, she smiles.

“I’m Ellie Bartlet,” she says. “I’m Greg Sanders’s fiancée.”

Her hand remains extended, but instead of taking it, Grissom reaches up to adjust his glasses, eyes blinking owlishly as if he can’t quite take in what he’s just heard. Which is intriguing, because even though Ellie’s heard all about Grissom’s abstraction when it comes to his staff’s personal lives, she can’t believe he’s the only person in the lab who hasn’t heard the news.

“Bartlet,” Grissom says after a second, a brief glance at her left hand being enough to confirm the second part of the introduction. “As in President Bartlet?”

Ellie nods. “He’s my father,” she says, and even though Grissom nods, the lines on his forehead deepen.

“I thought Nick was making that up to fool Hodges,” he mutters, more to himself than Ellie, and he looks taken aback when she can’t stop herself from giggling.

“No, it’s true,” she says, and he blinks again, looking even more perplexed. She can’t resist adding, “And if you’ve heard that we haven’t dated for seven years, and got engaged anyway? That’s true too.” Grissom’s expression makes quite clear that that’s exactly what he’s heard, and she shrugs. “We’re a little unconventional,” she finishes, and Grissom nods.

“I would expect nothing less from Greg Sanders.”


End file.
